


343 m/s

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, basically she finds old man five, post s1 but not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “She’d only been stumbling in search of an emergency room when she saw a man that looked eerily familiar.“Sir!” she yelled, and he snapped his gaze to her. He seemed annoyed that she had found him. “Sir, please, can you help me?”He walked over to her, raising his brow in confusion. When he got closer, he grunted, “Did the Handler send you?”“
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 25
Kudos: 191
Collections: The umbrella academy





	343 m/s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danaeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/gifts).



> This is kind of just hurt/comfort after the events of season one. It’s not canon compliant at all for season 2, it’s just an AU where she finds Old Man Five after landing in the past.

Vanya gasped at the blood from the scraping of her skin. The ringing in her ears felt too sharp, but her bloodied leg could easily get an infection. Sucking in air and moaning as she did, she stood up. She clutched the wall, not sure what to do. She figured she would find the nearest hospital. 

She’d only been stumbling in search of an emergency room when she saw a man that looked eerily familiar. 

“Sir!” she yelled, and he snapped his gaze to her. He seemed annoyed that she had found him. “Sir, please, can you help me?”

He walked over to her, raising his brow in confusion. When he got closer, he grunted, “Did the Handler send you?”

“Who?” Vanya asked. She looked into his eyes for maybe a second before it hit why he looked so familiar. Without thinking, she grabbed his wrist and flipped up the sleeve until she found the tattoo.

“Five,” she breathed. “Thank God.”

“Who sent you?” he said, and she was certain that if she wasn’t careful he would kill her. 

“Five, it’s me.”

“I don’t…” he looked at her a second longer. He set down the briefcase, grabbing something from it, but then the ringing in her ear came to a crescendo. She was screaming when she passed out. 

***

Vanya slowly came to, glancing over to see Five staring at her in concern. It was weird seeing him in his fifties, but he still looked the same when he was worried. 

“What happened?” she asked. She realized that he had taken her to a completely ordinary hospital. “Is it weird that no robots with 50s values here somehow makes me uncomfortable?”

He blurted something she didn’t quite hear, not seeming to have heard her attempt at trying to wipe the stress off his face. 

She frowned, tilting her head so that the ear that hadn’t been ringing before was near him. 

His brows furrowed, but he leaned over so that he was speaking close to the ear that wasn’t ringing anymore but seemed completely ineffective. “They don't have the treatments at this time period to fix this, Vanya. You have to go back.”

“Go back?” she asked. 

“You’re not meant to be here,” he said, flicking his gaze. She realized that everyone there was dressed in a way that made no sense, she examined the technology of the machines and she realized. 

“When are we?”

“Vanya, you have to go back,” Five said again. 

“I don’t even know how I got here,” she whispered. 

“I’ll get you back,” he said. “Wait, fuck.”

He paused, muttering under his breath. She couldn’t hear a thing he said. 

She placed her hand on his forearm. “Is this going to kill me?”

Five stopped speaking harshly, scowling at her in what was the most familiar expression so far. “Obviously not, or I would’ve gotten the problem fixed already. You’ve just lost hearing in one ear, which would probably be fixed by cochlear implants in your time period. They won’t be a very common procedure right now, if a procedure at all. To be honest, I can’t give you that answer, but I know that you need to go home.” 

“Go with me,” she said immediately. “You’re the only one of us that can time travel here.”

He made a face. “Vanya, it’s not safe, and obviously you traveled _somehow_. You wouldn’t just pop out of existence. What do you last remember?”

Vanya closed her eyes, trying to get the detail. They abruptly opened. “Leonard. I was so scared. I remember my powers-“

“Powers?” Five was clearly confused. “Leonard?”

She pursed her lips. “Obviously, you’re mentally younger than the Five I met up with, then.” 

She wished she had that Five right now, not that she wasn’t grateful for this one. It was just that this one didn’t have answers for her. 

“I time travelled to you?” he asked, glancing around like he was looking for people listening in. She didn’t know if it was an instinct from their conversations being recorded on cameras all their childhood or something somehow even more sinister. 

“We have to get back,” she said. “You messed up, the last time. I don’t know how you would fix that though. You reached a younger body and-“

Five pressed his finger to his lip, and she stopped speaking. She didn’t know who was listening in, but Five clearly didn’t like it. He pulled her away from the machines in a move that would probably cause Grace to malfunction out of shock, and he blinked them away. 

They landed outside of a hotel. 

“I’m going to get us a room, you’re going to hide in there while I grab a few things. Don’t answer the door for anyone, I’ll blink in. Is that clear?”

“Don’t leave,” she said immediately. The stark guilt in his eyes as she said it made her regret saying it, but she didn’t take it back. She knew he would leave her behind out of necessity. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised her. 

He was, not forty-five minutes later he was blinking inside of the hotel room with a terrified looking man, a bag of supplies, and the briefcase he had been carrying this entire time. 

“Mr. Five,” the man said. “This is entirely against protocol.”

“Fix her or I’ll kill you,” Five replied calmly, and she stared at him in horror. He didn’t say anything to her, continuing to glare at the man.

The man trembled, clearly convinced Five would make good on his promise. “I will be your doctor today, Miss Hargreeves. I am entirely _incapable_ of fixing what I am assuming is some sort of trauma based hearing loss with what I have at my disposal, but Mr. Five has stated that you have a few concerns that I can fix.”

“Why not Mr. Hargreeves?” she asked, flicking her gaze to Five. 

Five stiffened, and the doctor looked horrified. “She’s your wife, then.”

Vanya didn’t know what to say to that, but she figured that the doctor would be more likely to treat her if she said yes. She nodded to the doctor, and Five gave her a concerned look. Clearly, she had given the wrong response as far as the danger of whatever he was involved with went, but he didn’t look angry that she said it, probably figuring her reasoning.

“Treat her,” he commanded the doctor. Five settled into the bed next to her, grabbing her hand like the time when they were young and she had to get stitches. 

The doctor was clearly nervous as he applied stitches to her skin, something she was aware Five was probably capable of but wouldn’t do on her. She had patched him up many times when they were young, but she always had Grace near to supervise. She started to realize she was growing tired, leaning against Five’s shoulder. The doctor never offered her a name, probably directly instructed not to give her any details about who he was. 

When she felt herself reach unconsciousness again, she thought she heard Five’s voice sounding panicked, but she was already drifting off. 

***

Vanya was pretty certain she woke up because of the intensity of Five’s scowl. She frowned up at the man, taking note of the neatly trimmed mustache and perpetually annoyed features. Unfamiliar and yet familiar all at once. 

“You’ve completely lost hearing in your ear,” he informed her. “How did you get here, Vanya? We have to get you out before you get hurt again. The man who checked you over said you likely lost hearing from a bullet being fired off next to you. Who was shooting near you?”

It was unspoken, but they both knew he was asking, “ _who do I have to kill for nearly hurting you?_ ” This was not the Five she had grown up, but she suspected that the Five she had seen an indeterminable amount of time ago, right after Reginald’s funeral, probably had this underneath him and never told her. They never had the chance, did they? 

“I’m sorry for not believing you,” she croaked. 

“Vanya?” She heard the same panic as before, and she squeezed his hand. 

“I don’t think we’ll succeed if we go home, Five.”

He shook his head. “We’ll be fine. I have the equations right, trust me.”

“You assumed that then too, didn’t you?”

He didn’t know how he had failed the most recent time, really. She realized he assumed she was referring to the last time he time traveled. 

“I’m so sorry for not saying goodbye, Vanya,” he said, voice raw. 

“We won’t be able to go home.”

“I’ll bring us home, I promise.”

She didn’t know how to tell him anything. She couldn’t explain what he did wrong, couldn’t offer anything for him. “Maybe Five is here somewhere? I don’t know what happened after the powers came, it was like something else had taken over-“

“Tell me about the powers,” he prompted. She explained about everything, watching him flinch at the mention of Leonard. When she mentioned Leonard losing an eye, he frowned and grabbed something from his pocket. 

She stared in horror at the glass eye. “What am I looking at?”

“Does this look the same hue as his?”

Vanya nodded, and Five’s jaw clenched. He seemed to realize something then, and his hold tightened against her. 

She wanted to ask him what he realized, but she didn’t want to know. 

She ran her thumb against his palm, hoping that he wouldn’t think she wasn’t worth whatever pain she by default assumed she caused. If she had powers, and there was an apocalypse, and he had evidence linking her to Leonard… 

“Are you going to leave me here?” 

He shook his head violently. Neither of them acknowledged what they knew, and she knew they one day would but she would hope that day would be far away. 

“What happened to you?” she murmured because she had to _know_ what he had not said when he came to her that night. 

And so he told her. And when he was done, he turned his head away. 

She placed her palm against his jaw, and he glanced at her in confusion. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his own. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, whispering her name. 

“We’ll go home,” she said, promising for both of them too as she pressed her forehead against his own. “We’ll make it better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
